Malachite
Malachite is a semi-immortal, extraterrestrial fairy from the planet Fykos. He is the former prince of the Alaecor kingdom, Alaecolus. He is Scipia's husband and a previous ally to the King of the Solunar Kingdom, Selyf. Possessing unimaginable power over nature, he is regarded as a serious threat by many former members of the Knights of PokéPlitRule. Malachite is later revealed to be Scipia's first cousin, twice removed. Upon Nega's sudden disappearance, Malachite becomes the king of Solunar after assassinating Selyf and his aunt Luculia. He currently lives with Scipia and their adopted children at her mansion. Physical Appearance Malachite is a lean, light-complexioned Alaecor that is tall in stature, being the tallest of his species. He has aqua eyes and shoulder length, light blond hair that is tied back in a low ponytail. Malachite wears a peculiar nature-themed outfit—originating from his homeworld—that changes in color throughout the seasons. He has a second form that has yet to been seen. Background As a child, Malachite lived peacefully at the Palace of Alaecolous; he was the only child of King Malte and a child prodigy greatly admired by all Alaecor. While he did not have any siblings, Malachite had five cousins, three of which he often spent time with. At the age of ten, Malachite was proclaimed as the second most powerful Alaecor by his father and was recognized as an adult. A year before his wedding, at twelve years of age, Malachite had evacuated from his planet with his fiancée and youngest cousin, Zeridite, after their homeland was invaded by the Exytherx. During their escape, Malachite was separated from Hemi and had no choice but to flee with Zeridite without her. Malachite had eventually arrived at the sanctuary—the Solunar Kingdom—he was previously instructed to depart for by his father and has been residing there ever since. Three years later, Malachite had encountered Lior while gathering information on the Exytherx. Aware of who Malachite was, Lior had befriended him and assisted him in his mission prior to escorting him to Amorfis, where Malachite was subsequently reunited with Hemi. After meeting with Cyra and Kathremos, Malachite had returned to the Solunar Kingdom with Hemi. Unbeknownst to Hemi, Malachite had stayed in contact with the Amura and occasionally visited them. According to Malachite, Hemi had fallen in love with Selyf and after realizing her affection for Selyf, he had broken off his engagement to Hemi so that she could be with him. However, this is later confirmed to be false. The true reason why Malachite broke off his engagement with Hemi was due to his hidden detestation of her, and knowledge of Scipia's existence. It is further implied that Malachite had deep hatred for his father and was opposed to marrying Hemi as it was his father who had chosen her to be Malachite's future bride. Shortly before his 20th birthday, Malachite formed an alliance with Kathremos and promised to assist him in eliminating Kieron. He additionally complied with Selyf's request in protecting Scipia after discovering that the Exytherx were targeting her along with the six sages. Before Zophos appeared, Malachite acted as Scipia's bodyguard and protected her at all times as well as assisted her and her friends in their objective of restoring peace to PokéPlitRule. He instantly became interested in Scipia when she displayed no affection for him like previous girls and was attracted to her benevolent and selfless personality. When Zophos came, Malachite distanced himself from Scipia, watching over her from afar while still travelling with the Knights of PokéPlitRule and supporting them in combat against their foes. Subsequent to Kosvios's demise, Malachite arrived at Scipia's location before Zophos and had quickly taken her and Jake to the Forest Temple to heal her injuries. While alone with Scipia, Malachite had confessed his love to her previous to asking her hand in marriage. She kept declining until he claimed that he had the power to liberate Stygi from Xydkos. After speaking with Scipia, Malachite left her alone with Sarka and Elvar to notify Kathremos about the engagement and buy new clothing for Scipia since her outfit was ruined in battle. While Malachite was absent, Zophos had invaded the Forest Temple and murdered Sarka after Elvar fled with Jake before taking Scipia to Kieron's mansion to recuperate. As Scipia was travelling to Water Land with Scirwode, Malachite had secretly appeared with Lior before altering the landscape into a dense, foggy forest. Lior had quickly knocked out Scipia and masqueraded as her without Scirwode's knowledge. Lior accompanied Scirwode in Scipia's place while Malachite took the real Scipia to an underground cavern at Amorfis. Once Scipia finished speaking with Kathremos, Malachite spent time with her alone as he wishes to strengthen his bond with her and eventually, win her affection. On January 11th, Malachite and Scipia have their wedding at the Solunar Kingdom. Personality Malachite is a cordial, easygoing and optimistic nature-lover who enjoys gardening and helping people that seek his aid. When he was younger, he received much attention from his people due to his status as the Prince of the Alaecor Kingdom, and was popular with the girls from his kingdom as they were captivated by his beauty and chivalrous behavior. As a consequence of this, Malachite grew to dislike his popularity and was uninterested in any woman whose heart he unintentionally won. A talented and powerful warrior, Malachite is capable of controlling nature itself. As a pacifist, however, Malachite prefers to avoid violence, and thus, while he possesses a frightening and catastrophic power, he refrains from utilizing it, but will exercise this power if necessary or under certain circumstances. Self-confident, intuitive, and intelligent, Malachite always maintains his composure; he is never fazed by any situation and has yet to exhibit an emotion aside from happiness which baffles several characters, and therefore, appears rather suspicious. Additionally, Malachite has demonstrated to be a manipulative individual as he was able to dragoon Scipia into marrying him by revealing that he had the power to extract Xydkos from Stygi without harming him. While in the presence of fiends, males in particular, Malachite may come across as condescending and conceited due to his detestation for villains. He firmly believes that all villains are heartless monsters and are undeserving of mercy. Regardless, Malachite is willing to spare certain adversaries for Scipia's sake. Trivia * Malachite's mother is a collector of jewels; mesmerized by her collection of beautiful stones as a child, he named himself after his favorite gemstone. * Malachite and Symet are both foils to Zophos. ** Malachite is an amiable introvert while Zophos is a hostile introvert; both prefer to work alone, although Malachite is willing to accept help from others unlike Zophos. Zophos will only cooperate with someone if instructed to by Kieron; Scipia and Stygi are the sole exception, however. ** Malachite is a pacifist whereas Zophos is bloodthirsty. ** Malachite and Zophos are generally composed individuals who have only been seen expressing one particular emotion: happiness (Malachite) and anger (Zophos). ** Both Malachite and Zophos are in love with Scipia. While Zophos struggles to express his feelings for Scipia, Malachite had no trouble confessing his love to her. Unlike Zophos, Malachite is manipulative and desired for Scipia not only to join forces with him, but to be his wife as well. Believing that she'd eventually affiliate with Kieron if he did not take action, Malachite coerced Scipia into marrying him. Zophos, on the other hand, is very considerate of Scipia's feelings and allows her to make her own decisions as he is averse to pressuring her into doing anything she's against. * Malachite is a vegan due to his love for animals. His favorite dessert is strawberry pie while his favorite drink is flowering tea. * Malachite's hobbies include sightseeing and gardening.